Bruises and Bitemarks
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Bruises and bitemarks can be the result of both pain and pleasure. Delena. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_So I haven't written a Delena in a long time! Maybe about three years, but I've just gotten back into the show. This is a bit AU, maybe it could pick up as though Stefan and Elena had an amicable break up at the beginning of Season 3? Whatever the case, it _is _AU, doesn't really follow any of the storyline. This will be a two-shot, this one focussing on 'bruises' and the second one, clearly, covering both of them. The second chapter will bump the rating to an M, for you naughty lovers out there ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the mistakes. If I owned this, Ian Somerhalder would be featured in my bed, not my stories. _

It had been three months now. She had gone back to school, she had joined two committees and she was keeping herself busy, trying to forget. She wasn't naive, there had always been that high chance her and Stefan Salvatore weren't going to make it. There were so many thing pitted against them. There was the obvious, he was a vampire and she was human. But then there was _them _in general. Stefan wanted someone who needed him, someone that needed his protection and his care. She had taken a while to get to her feet when being introduced to the supernatural world which had altered her trust in _everything _she believed in. But when she did, she was ready to be in the middle of it, eyes flashing and wooden stake at the ready. The break up had been hard, but a long time coming. Throwing herself back into her final year of school and the general business of teenage life was her way of coping. Alcohol and regular visits to the local gym that held boxing lessons helped as well.

Elena Gilbert walked down her hallway toward her room, rubbing at her damp hair with her towel, wearing only a pair of lacy black boy-cut underwear and an oversized shirt. Her brother was probably off somewhere screwing her bestfriend, not something she wanted to think of, and she had the house to herself. She had been up since early that morning, running around the field at school as her calf muscles screamed in protest. Then she had been at school, followed by social committee meeting, before finally topping off her day at the gym, pushing herself on the cross trainer and then joining in on a self-defence class that was starting just as she was readying to leave. As much as she told everyone that she was coping with the end of her relationship with Stefan and his departure, the truth was it had left something empty inside of her and when she was left alone with her thoughts, it ate away at her.

She wasn't too sure if it was the fact that her longest relationship had come to an end, or the fact that she had lost one of the greatest friends that she had ever had. Her and Stefan had agreed that they would stay friends, they had been through too much together not too, but it was too hard for either of them to be around each other just now.

And then there was Damon Salvatore.

Delicious, wicked, sensuous Damon.

To say that Damon looked happy when Stefan and Elena had finally broken up would be the wrong word. He had been surprisingly hurt for both of them, although not surprised in general, being one of the many that had sensed their relationship coming to end long before they had. He had offered his support to both of them, in the typical Damon manner, asking to take Stefan to his favourite strip club and ever so generously telling Elena he could help to warm her bed at night. But after Stefan had taken off, she had barely seen him. She had gone over there twice; once Damon had a girl running around in just her underwear, her blood staining his teeth. The second time he had been well and truly drunk, his dark eyes glazed over. She had tried to talk to him and he had just stared at her with that infuriating blank expression, which had then curved into a smirk when she had crouched in front of him. He had reached out and traced a finger along her collarbone, dipping dangerously at the V in her dress, and then warned her that it wasn't a good idea for her to show up unannounced.

Elena rolled her neck, letting out a sigh at the way the muscle in her neck and shoulders ached. She picked up the remote for her stereo system, turning it on. It was a slow song, relaxing, and she sat down on the edge of her bed, folding on leg at the knee so that the foot was propped up over her other leg. She had vanilla body butter sitting in a tub on her bedside table, that she rubbed into her hands and then began to rub her foot. She relieved some of the tension, working on her second foot. Then she picked up a dark blue nail polish and began on her left hand. She had almost finished when she realized she was being watched, and she almost dropped the brush onto the ground when she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"Shit, Damon," she muttered.

"Settle, Elena," Damon's mouth curved in a lazy smirk. "Just be glad you're wearing clothes this time."

"This time?" Elena snapped, standing up. "Geez, Damon, how many times have you stood there without me knowing about it?"

"Here? In this spot?" Damon straightened up, his arms still crossed over his chest as he approached her slowly. "Maybe only two or three times. But in this room? When you haven't known about it?" He shrugged and grinned down at her as he stopped only inches in front of her. "Countless times."

"You're impossible," Elena growled, turning around to place the brush back in the bottle of polish and screwing the lid back in. It was only when she turned back around to look at the oldest Salvatore brother and his eyes rose back to her face that she realized she was only wearing underwear and a shirt. She glared at him, circling her finger to indicate he turn around. He pouted but turned his back as she pulled on a pair of shorts that were in laying nearby on the ground. "What do you want, Damon? Why are you here?"

"Thought you could use the company," he replied.

"You haven't talked to me in over a month, Damon," Elena snorted in an extremely unladylike manner. Damon's eyes darkened at her words and he licked his lower lip as she glared at him. "What makes you think that I would want your company?"

"Trust me, Elena," Damon murmured. "Us being together over these past few months would not have done either of us any good." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon looked as though he was going to say something and then pressed his lips together. He sat down on the side of her bed, reaching an arm out to where she was standing. She wanted to pull away, but his fingers only brushed against her knee, his fingers whisper-soft, smoothing over a bruise there. "You need to stop punishing yourself."

"I'm not," Elena muttered.

"If you don't think this is punishment, then you need to find out the true meaning of the word pleasure," Damon stole a quick look up at her and his lips quirked in a tiny smirk. Elena let out a quick huff of breath and he quickly looked back down to where he was touching her. He slid his hand around to the back of her knee and tugged her closer. She stumbled slightly at the jolt but let him pull her until she was standing directly in front of him. He ran his hand down her calf and she shivered. If he noticed—which he undoubtedly would have—he didn't let on. He touched another spot on her lower leg, his fingers brushing down her smooth skin.

"Funny," Elena's voice sounded almost choked. "I would have thought you left these behind after pleasure." Damon had bent his head forward, and when he laughed, his breath tickled her skin.

"Sometimes," he nodded his agreement. "But these are not bruises from pleasure." He ran his other hand up her second leg. "And I don't like the thought of you in pain." Elena didn't know how to answer his statement—or if she was even meant to. She always felt a mixture of feelings when Damon said things like that to her; confusion, interest…Desire. She was too busy over-thinking his comment and the warm way he had said it, that she was completely caught off guard when his lips pressed to the bruise on her knee.

"Oh!" She gasped out. Damon hesitated, looking up at her. She stared down at him, her eyes half-lidded. He slid off the bed, those dark, entrancing eyes not leaving hers as he kneeled before her. He kissed another bruise, lower down her leg, on her thigh. She barely noticed when she was getting the bruises, she was always so worked up, punching and kicking, so when her opponent landed a hit, she was too busy trying to get her own in to notice.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Elena?" Damon asked, his lips brushing over her calf, his teeth suddenly brushing over the skin there.

"I need…" Elena's voice was coming out broken as he ran his hands up and down her legs, from her ankles to her upper thighs, just underneath the hem of her shorts. "I need to learn to protect myself…" Damon chuckled again.

"You weigh less than a feather to a vampire," Damon murmured. "You are delicate…" his lips brushed over her left knee. "Fragile…" his hands tightened on her knees, firmly holding them apart. "Breakable…" his mouth attached to the bruise under the hem of her shorts, his tongue flicking out over the skin. Elena wanted to argue with him, snap at the dark haired hunk, but the way he was touching her, the way he was talking to her…It was churning her stomach in a way that made her feel light headed. His grip on her knees was firm, and his lips were making his way upward, nipping at the skin of her inner thighs.

"Danger doesn't only come from…Things that are supernatural," Elena managed to say.

"Mm," Damon mumbled as he released one leg and used the hand to push her shirt up. She should push him away at the liberties he was taking, but he found another bruise on her hip and when his lips brushed against the blemish on her skin, so, _so _close to the top of her shirts, her mouth only parted to let out a long sigh. "The trouble that seems to find you, Elena," Damon said as he moved his mouth to her naval, sucking at the skin lightly. "Is always supernatural." Elena gasped as his mouth lifted upwards against, his nose only just grazing the underside of her bare breast.

"It's a…Good thing, then…" Elena mumbled. "That you're still around." Damon nodded, rising to his feet. Her sight was hazy as she took him in, and she saw the blatant desire in his eyes, mixed with blood lust. As he stood so close to her, she also _felt _his arousal. She guessed it went both way, though, because she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. Damon smirked, that gorgeous, lazy smirk that made girls fall in love with him left, right and centre.

"You're very right, though," Damon leaned in, his breath hot against her cheek as his lips settled by her ear. "I do associate bruises with pleasure. And when you're done beating yourself up for something that is not your fault, I can show you." He nipped at the lower lobe of her ear and she let out a gasp. His hand slid down to her thigh once more, but this time it rose to the apex of her legs, to her covered centre, which he rubbed twice in _just _the right spot. This time, Elena's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her hips jerked against his touch but he pulled his hand away. "If I start with you, Elena, I won't be able to stop." She nodded numbly. He pulled away from her and backed away to the door, slipping both hands into the pockets of his tight, black jeans. One more devilish smile at her and he was gone. Elena stayed shaking in the spot he had left her, her core burning hot. There had always been tension between herself and the older Salvatore brother, but it wasn't until tonight she had realized just how attracted she was too him. And it hadn't started when his lips had touched her—it had started when she had heard the pain in his voice at _her _pain.

Damon would never cease to surprise her.

_So, what did you guys think? Sorry about any mistakes, I'm sick and tired, and just wanted to get this up so I could go to bed! But please leave a review :) x_


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the second part of the chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I hope that it was worth the wait! I apologize for any mistakes made. Please leave a review at the end, letting me know what you think!_

Almost two weeks passed before Elena saw Damon again. She wasn't planning on going to the boarding house, of giving him that pleasure that she was the one who caved in. But Sunday night at the end of the second week when she was lying in bed after a particularly grueling session at the gym, staring at the ceiling. She was in the house alone, no idea where Jeremy or Alaric Satlzman were. Her body was aching, although it was nowhere as bad as it once was after she had finished at the gym. She was getting tougher, and she wasn't getting as hit as often when attending her self defense class, learning quickly how to manuover out of the way or to avoid taking the brunt of the hit. In fact, because she was gaining muscle, becoming stronger and learning the self defense so quickly, it wasn't giving her as much to concentrate on, to distract herself with. And given the lack of distraction, her mind kept wandering. The more she thought about Damon and his proposition, the more she felt heat pool into the pit of her stomach. There had always been something between her and Damon, even if she hadn't wanted to admit to it. But there always had been.

And now that she wasn't falling asleep as soon as she got into bed because of the exhaustion, her brain was going into overdrive.

"No," she muttered to herself as she continued to stare at the ceiling. "It's a bad idea." But even as she was trying to talk herself out of it, she was getting out of bed, ignoring the dull pain in her legs from her work out that day. "Really, really bad idea," she was repeating as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and looked through her wardrobe for something warm to pull on. "You're a dumb bitch, Elena," she growled as she found an oversized knitted jersey and jerked it on over her head. She glanced at herself in the mirror, but didn't stop long enough to take in her reflection critically. If she showed up there like she had gotten all dolled up for him, she wouldn't be able to stand that knowing smirk that Damon would give her.

She was parked outside the boarding house twenty minutes later and she could see Damon's blue 1969 Chevy Camaro peeking out from around the corner of the house. She slid out of her car and marched up to the front door, but froze before knocking on the door. Elena knew that there was no way she could leave the house now with her dignity intact. Damon would have heard the car come up the minute she turned down the drive way and he would now know it was her, he would be able to smell her from the other side of the door...Something about the fact that Damon smelling her made a bolt of electricity travel straight to her centre. She jerked her hand up and rapped on the door before she could second guess herself, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, not thinking about the fact that she was now pressing her breasts forward.

"Elena," Damon drawled, opening the door and leaning against it. He was giving her that lazy, panty-dropper smirk that made everything inside her melt. "What can I help you with on this fine, Sunday night?" His posture was relaxed, but there was something in his eyes that looked uncertain, maybe even a little worried. It wasn't something she was accustomed to seeing when it came to Damon. The longer that she took to reply, the more hesitant his expression became.

"Uh, I," Elena ducked her head and quickly swiped at her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I was, uh..." she swallowed hard. Damon licked his lips slowly, enjoying watching her struggle for words. It wasn't often that smart-mouthed Elena had nothing to say. Finally, he took pity on her and stood aside, letting her. "Thanks," she muttered. Damon closed the door slowly, his ice blue eyes staring at the door for a few moments longer than necessary. Then he turned around and walked after her slowly. She reached the lounge and turned around to face him, the fire burning and crackling in the background, heating her back. His dark jeans and white shirt hugged his perfect figure, and Elena shivered.

Damon's eyes immediately darkened.

"Elena..." he can began, his voice deliciously low. "This is your out. As soon as I start, I won't be able to stop. And then once we're finished, I won't be able to see you without doing it again." Elena shivered again, feeling her body reacting to his. Her whole being wanted him, was beginning to ache for him, her nipples hardening in her lacy bra.

"I know," her voice was barely audible. Damon continued to watch her, his eyes darkening even further as he took in her body language. Shit, she could feel herself dampening between her legs, so he could no doubt smell her arousal. She shifted slightly, turning around to face the fire. She let out a squeak as there was a rush of air behind her and suddenly Damon had crossed the room and his chest was pressed to her back. His hands were whisper soft as they grazed her sides, cupping the globes of her breasts ever so lightly through her shirt before settling on her shoulders. He had barely touched her and Elena was already shaking under his hands. He brushed her hair to one side, over her left shoulder, and pressed a kiss to her neck, just under her ear. Her body jerked as though being touched by a live wire.

"Elena," Damon sighed. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to touch you..." His hands dropped back down to her hips, although his lips remained just in the contact with the sensitive skin of her neck. "How long I have dreamed about making you mine..." His hands slid under her shirt, touching the smooth skin of her stomach, playing over the skin there, enjoying the way her muscles contracted under his touch. "How long I've imagined hearing you scream my name..." He pulled back from her and whipped her shirt over her head, throwing it to the side. Elena gasped and her hands went up instinctively to cover her breasts. "No fucking way," he murmured, reaching around to cover her hands and move them away from her body. His fingers ran over her hips, her stomach and then moved around to her back, skillfully undoing the latch and letting it join her sweatshirt. Then his hands rose to her breasts, cupping the underside of them lightly, his thumb massaging the sides. Elena let out a soft moan, her eyes half-closing and head lolling backward to rest on his shoulder. The undersides of her breasts were heavy with pleasure, and then his fingers moved to her nipples.

"Oh...fuck..." Elena's voice was strangled as he took her nipple between two fingers and pulled at it lightly. "Oh, Damon..." Damon felt himself swell even more as his name fell from between her luscious lips. His fingers continued to work magic on her nipples, heat burning through her, and she responded by trying to find friction for the ache between her legs, and she ground her hips backwards against Damon. He gritted his teeth together, unable to focus on the pleasure he was creating with his hands at the feelings her ass was creating against his groin. He felt like a teenage kid again, or what he imagined teenaged kids felt like, the first time a pretty girl rubbed up next to him. His hands dropped to the buttons of her jeans, quickly undoing them, and then the zip, pushing them down over her hips. She assisted by attempting to kick them away, although her legs felt like jelly, so it was more of a fumble than an actual assist. Her underwear were soaked right through, and Damon smirked as he ridded her of those as well. The heady smell of her arousal was thick in the air, and Damon bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. His hands traveled over her hips, down over her thighs, then inching closer to the apex of her legs. Her whole body was stiffening and jerking under his touch as his fingers brushed over her mound, only a whisper away from where she really wanted his fingers. "Damon..."

"I know, Lena, I know," Damon murmured, his breath hot on her ear, sending another shiver down her spine. He dipped his fingers down to her slit, running his fingers down the slick lips but not quite entering. She let out another moan, thrusting her hips forward, trying to gain the friction that she needed from him. He hadn't even entered her yet but she could feel herself winding so tight that she was going to snap soon. Finally a single finger slipped between her lower lips, only faintly touching the bundle of nerves at the top of her opening.

"Oh, fuck!" Elena hissed out, squeezing her eyes tight, her head dropping back onto his shoulder, clenching her fists. Damon touched her again, this time a bit harder, circling her clit and then reaching down to touch her entrance, the tip of his finger sliding in before falling back out again. "Fuck, Damon..." Her toes curled and she chewed down on her lower lip. The tension in her body was intense, every single nerve in her body feeling electrified. "Damon..." She was on the brink of whining, pleading with him to relieve her. She twisted her head to the side so that she was looking up at him, her dark brown orbs locking with his own intense blues. "Please, Damon..." she sighed.

His fingers slid into her, his thumb circling her clit. His movements weren't too fast, and they weren't sloppy. Elena didn't have time to think about about the years that he had had to perfect his touch, because soon she felt herself spiraling out of control. One of her hands came up and curled around the arm that was wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against his body—probably the only thing keeping her standing. Damon dropped his forehead to her shoulder, unable to stop the smile that spread across his features as he felt her arousal dripping over his fingers and down onto the palm of her hand. He felt her coming down from her high, her breathing ragged, her chest rising and falling, and he slowed the movements with his fingers until he dropped his hand from her centre. He continued to hold her, feeling her body still quivering under his arm. The room fell silent, the only noise coming the crackle of the fire, the oranges and reds playing against her flawless olive skin. Damon nuzzled her ear, tugging the lobe lightly between his teeth.

"You're gorgeous, Lena," he murmured. She turned around slowly, his grip still tight around her waist. She stared up at him from beneath her thick eyelashes, her eyes pools of molten lust. Her eyes dropped from his, darting down to his mouth. He lowered his head, their short breaths playing over one anothers lips. Then their lips met and it was like an explosion of their senses. Damon had kissed too many girls to count in his time on earth, but he had never thought about kissing someone as much as he had thought about kissing Elena, and he had never felt this intense burn when kissing any other girl. Their lips moved over one anothers, her gasp parting her lips and allowing his tongue to slide inside. Their tongues rolled over one anothers, her fingers coming up and digging into his shoulders, his tongue tracing the roof of her mouth before slowly pulling back.

"I feel as though you're wearing too many clothes," Elena gasped as his mouth went to her neck, nipping at the sensative skin and sucking it in lightly. She groaned and tried to concentrate on undoing the buttons of his expensive silk shirt. She felt the graze of his fangs against the column of her throat, and she couldn't explain the intense need that shot through her at the thought of those fangs penetrating her skin. He didn't bite her, in fact it felt as though he took a breath to try and control himself, to force his fangs to retreat, so that he could continue to press soft kisses over the curve of where her shoulder met her neck. Elena fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, almost halfway down.

"Fucking hell," Damon mumbled, pulling away from her, his movements a blur as he ripped the shirt apart, throwing the two shredded pieces of material to the ground. Elena licked her lips at the sight of his muscular torso, a satisfied smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Damon reached forward again, his hand cupping her jaw and pulling her mouth back to his.

"It looked..." Elena mumbled between their frantic kisses. "Expensive..."

"It was," Damon replied, working at his own belt, pushing his jeans and his briefs down over his hips. "I can always get another." Her small fingers fell to his groin, running over her head of his impressive erection, illicting a groan from deep in his throat. He took a few steps backward, tugging her with him, his knees coming in contact with the sofa and sitting down, pushing her legs apart and pulling her down so that she was straddling him. They continued to kiss, tongues battling in each others mouths, as his hands ran up and down her back, burning trails into her skin. Her fingers continued to stroke and touch him, her thumb rubbing over the head where pre-cum was gathering. Each soft touch made the fire in his body grow and finally his hands grasped her ass, pulling her body upwards and closer until she was flush with her. She stared down at him, her cheeks flushed from lust and the head from the fire. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Damon murmured, his eyes locked on hers, his gaze hypnotic.

"Yes, I do," Elena replied softly. The tip of his cock grazed her opening and his fingers dug into her hips as he tried to control the urge to thrust inside her and bury himself right to the hilt. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, their eyes never leaving one anothers. Her thighs were shaking as she lowered herself onto him. "Oh, shit..."

"God..." Damon sighed with her as her velvet walls clenched around him. Elena let out a noise that sounded something like a hiss of pleasure as his cock filled her completely. Damon clenched his teeth together, his fingers digging harder into her hips, grinding her down onto him. She sighed as their positioning forced her clit to rub against him, sending shock waves of pleasure through her.

And then he started to move.

He lift her off his body, and then pulled her back down, their bodies sliding against each others, her nipples raking against his chest. Elena's sighs and Damon's moans filled the room as he brought her down harder and harder, Elena grinding her hips down each time their bodies connected, her hands twining in his hair, pulling the dark strands. Her head fell backwards, her hair tumbling down her bare back, as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. She wasn't sure if it was intentional, but her head tilted to one side as her body came forward. Damon's eyes were drawn to the smooth column of her throat, and he felt himself coming to the brink, of both sexual pleasure and of blood lust. The veins around his eyes began to show, and Elena noticed this out of the corner of her eyes. That was when she made her decision.

"Do it," she whispered hoarsely, everything a haze of lust and desire. His eyes flashed as he realized what she was saying. His focus sharpened for a moment, and then his hold on her tightened, pulling her down harder and harder, pressure building at the base of his spine until he felt them snap together. His lips brushed against her neck once, twice, before his fangs sunk into her blemish-less neck. She felt a brief moment of sharp pain, and then it was gone. It was the most intense pleasure she had ever felt, endorphin's spiraling through her body, the bite combined with her orgasm sending her into a state of oblivion. Damon pulled his mouth away from her, tossing his head back against the back of the sofa, eyes clenched shut as the waves of pleasure rushed over his body. His mind was a mess of thoughts-the sweet taste of her blood still on his lips, the feel of her walls still clenching around him, the bite of her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. They came down together, Elena's body curling forward against him. Damon's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his chest, neither of them saying anything as their breathing steadied. His hand came up and tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp lightly.

"Hey, Lena?" Damon whispered. Elena lifted her head slightly so that her eyes met his. "These bruises..." he brushed his hand over the red marks at her waist where his fingers had been digging into the skin, which would quickly turn purple and blue in the morning. "Are the only ones I ever want to see on you." He wanted to make reference to the two small puncture wounds on her neck, but he thought that was a topic for another time. "We need to move this to my bedroom. I know that I can I keep going with you forever," a shiver ran through her body as he trailed his finger down her spine, already feeling heat pooling in her lower stomach again. "But I think that after a few rounds, you're going to need some sleep." She reached forward, sucking his lower lip into her mouth, her tongue flicking over his, the kiss ending sweetly as she pulled away with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, Damon," she replied. She stood up, not bothering to grab her clothes as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Lena?" Damon called after her, that lazy, panty-dropper smirk crossing his face as he watched her perfect ass sway side to side. She hesitated and looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "You should never wear clothes. Like ever." She rolled her eyes.

"And there's the Damon we all know and love," she muttered sarcastically, but there was a smile tugging at her lips. Damon tried to ignore the tug in his chest and ran after her.

_Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
